cwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Life with Lamarr
Life With Lamarr is a surreal G-Mod comic by Co McPhee set inbetween the games Half-Life and Half-Life 2. It follows the day to day life of theoretical physicist Dr. Issac Kleiner, his pet, the titular Lamarr and his room-mate Barney Calhoun. Cast * Dr. Isaac Kleiner - A theoretical physicist and former employee of Black Mesa before it was destroyed by invading aliens and a nuclear bomb. Room-mate to Barney Calhoun. * Barney Calhoun - An Irishman with a penchant for alcohol and former security guard at Black Mesa. * Lamarr - The titular headcrab, pet of Dr. Kleiner. Having been tamed (and de-beaked) it is incapable of turning a person into a zombie. * Dr. Wallace Breen - Former administer of Black Mesa, now administer of the entire Earth. Is constantly after Dr. Kleiner due to his late rent payment. * Judith Mossman - Fiancée to Dr. Breen, quite absent minded and has a habit of accidental inserting double entendre into serious conversations. * Earl Beathan - Once an ordinary citizen, now quite insane after spending eight months trapped with the corpse of his brother-in-law Roderick Thanatos. * Roderick Thanatos - Married to Earl's sister, until he died that is, he now spends his time being carried around by Earl. * Arne Magnusson - A former scientist at Black Mesa, driven insane by Dr. Kleiner due to his endless good advice and ruining his date with Judith Mossman. Now goes by alias The Headcrab King. * Eli Vance - Creator of the Free Children's Commune, a place for citizens to escape the cities and reconnect with nature. The Commune turned out to be a front for his evil schemes. * Alyx Vance - Eli's teenage daughter, rebellious like the average teen and is sick of the hippy life. * Sunbeam - A Combine Officer, joined the Free Children's Commune and got a large bout of amnesia from all the drugs. Minor Characters * Xavier Ben Dibble-Redshirt - Worked for a small detective agency, was later killed with lasers. * Mr. Nibbles - A T-Rex clone created by Arne Magnusson, however due to the age of the DNA he suffers from various genetic diseases. * Noodles - A headcrab raised by Magnusson himself to serve as his body guard, is green due to a diet of cabbages and lime Jell-o, is also skilled with Katanas. * Nancy Longfigger - Dr. Breen's right-hand woman, dreams of removing Judith Mossman from the picture so she can have Breen to herself. * Billy Bullsquid - Street musician to the people of City 17, likes to sing protest songs about Dr. Breen. * Dog - Alyx's faithful companion, still in his early stages he is nothing but a waffle shooting toaster. * Brother Peaches - A member of the Free Children's Commune, is a leader in time of crisis. * Sparkle Cow - Peaches' "main babe", knows how to handle bazookas. * Slim Pickles - A recurring gag character, who only ever speaks the same line: "Best Breencast EVER!" * Brother Bluebell - A member of the Children's commune who has a slight ghetto accent. List of Episodes Book One: The Headcrab King Book Two: The Free Children's Commune *